


A Mother's Love Forgotten

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), And Sapnaps, Dream is in Prison, Gen, Hes a little fucked up, Hes been there for a year, Puffy and Sap are gonna bust him out, Theyre a big ol family, but thats okay, puffy is dream's mom, yay family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Puffy’s hands shook from where they were raised to cover her mouth, open in horror at the sight of her son. Sam and Punz were leading the man down the hallway towards Puffy and Sapnap, the former of whom thought that she might throw up. Dream’s wrists were bound by heavy metal chains behind his back, his ankles receiving the same treatment- forcing him to shuffle barefoot across the hard obsidian floors. His jumpsuit was stained with blood, splotches of red and brown more prominent than the bright orange of the cloth. He was much thinner than when he’d been imprisoned, and his body shook with each step he took as if it were a challenge for him.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	A Mother's Love Forgotten

Puffy’s hands shook from where they were raised to cover her mouth, open in horror at the sight of her son. Sam and Punz were leading the man down the hallway towards Puffy and Sapnap, the former of whom thought that she might throw up. Dream’s wrists were bound by heavy metal chains behind his back, his ankles receiving the same treatment- forcing him to shuffle barefoot across the hard obsidian floors. His jumpsuit was stained with blood, splotches of red and brown more prominent than the bright orange of the cloth. He was much thinner than when he’d been imprisoned, and his body shook with each step he took as if it were a challenge for him.

It probably was, if Puffy was being honest with herself. Sapnap had told her what the cell he was being kept in looked like- knew the conditions that her sweet baby duckling ~~(~~ ~~_ was he really that sweet baby anymore though? _ _ )  _ ~~ was living in for the past year. Dream raised his head to look at them, and Puffy’s breath caught in her throat. His eyes were foggy and unfocused, as if he couldn’t  _ actually  _ see. She lowered her hands slowly, and looked to Sam in pained confusion. “Blindness potion,” he explained, tone flat and serious. “A precaution so that he can’t try and escape during your visit.” Puffy felt her stomach drop at the words, turning back to look at her son through tear filled eyes. Carefully she stepped forward, and slowly raised her hands to cup his face. Dream jerked at the touch, unable to see it coming, and Puffy shushed at him softly. 

“It’s okay, duckling, it's just me,” she told him, moving with him when he tried to move back from being startled.

Dream opened his mouth slightly, a whine escaping his throat. His teeth clicked against each other when he pressed his lips back together, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Ms. Puffy,” his voice was raw and scratchy, like it hadn’t been used in weeks. And it probably hadn’t. But the words themselves struck Puffy- leaving her in a state of shock as if she’d just been stabbed.  _ Ms. Puffy _ . The formality was unfamiliar and unwanted- this was her  _ son _ , he should be calling her  _ mom _ , not  _ Ms. Puffy _ . “I’m sorry,” he muttered to her,” tears trailing down her cheeks. “It was never supposed to go this far- it was never supposed to be this  _ bad _ .”

“I know, duckling, I know,” she told him, pulling the boy closer to her, pulling him down so his head rested on her shoulder.

Sam and Punz watched silently, glancing at the clock every once in a while. They’d agreed to let Puffy and Sapnap come see Dream, but the blindness potion would only last a short while longer- and they wanted to get him back to his cell before then. “Puffy,” Sam said, cutting their touching moment short. “We have to take him back in the next minute or two- So I suggest you and Sapnap get out whatever it is you wanted to say.” 

Puffy nodded, running her hands through Dream’s hair. “I love you, okay duckling?” Dream stiffened in her arms, tears falling more steadily now. “One day when your sentence is over, you can come live with me again, like you did when you were young- okay?”

Sapnap stepped forward, and carefully Puffy moved Dream so that he was being held by the young arsonist instead. “Hey, Dream,” he greeted quietly, practically clinging to the taller boy.

“Pandas…” Dream greeted back, a fresh wave of tears falling down his face as he clung back onto Sapnap. He tucked his face down, awkwardly bumping into the younger’s cheek before he rested comfortably in the nook between Sapnap’s shoulder and neck. The other boy almost burst into tears at the nickname alone- holding Dream as tight as he could, pretending for just a moment that he never had to let go and they could stand there until the end of time. Just the two of them.

~~_“No matter what- it’s always going to be you and me.”_~~ “I’m gonna come visit again soon, okay?” Sapnap said, pressing kisses to his childhood best friend’s hair. “I’ll be here everyday that I can- you’re gonna be _sick_ of me- with how often I’m going to be in that cell with you, alright?” Dream whined, a sad laugh lacing in with it. They rocked together for a moment before Sam cleared his throat. Wordlessly the two boys separated, and Sapnap stepped back to Puffy’s side.

“We’ll see you soon,” she promised, leveling Punz and Sam a look that left no room for argument. “I love you, duckling.”

“I love you too,” Dream rasped as the two guards turned him around to head back further into the prison. Sapnap and Puffy watched them go, the woman’s hands curling into fists. She turned, and Sapnap followed.

They walked through the SMP in silence until the mining fatigue wore off. “He can’t stay in there,” she told Sapnap firmly. “It’s been over a  _ year  _ since he was put in there-” she cut herself off, and took a deep breath. “We’re getting him out of there,” Sapnap stared at her with wide eyes. “And there is nothing I won’t do to make sure he  _ never  _ goes back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
